


One Day in May

by Hodgesicle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi is confused, Lots Of Sad, M/M, and an extra sprinkling of sadness, eren cant cope very well without bae, i based this off a drawing or whatever, i cant do tagging, like its happy in the beginning but it goes down hill, sad and angst, there is death at the end, witha side of sad, youlk know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgesicle/pseuds/Hodgesicle
Summary: Eren loves his life, enjoying the time he can spend with his loving husband. But his birthday arrives and his life takes a big turn and changes for the worst; until one day in May





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi, so I wrote this like 2 years ago and its posted on like everything but didnt get many hits or stuff, so onto the mother site it goes. Hope ya like. Also I based the end off a drawing I saw so I'll link where you can see it at the end.

Eren had a good life. Good job, good house, good money. And married to the man he loved. 

It was always a good feeling to roll over in the mornings to stare at the face of the one he loved, the loose strands of hair falling in front of his eyes, just ready for Eren to brush them back to stare at the long eyelashes and peaceful face. Eren knew Levi wasn't a deep sleeper, but times like this in the morning when he could just relish the time when he could watch him was always something he enjoyed. 

When Levi woke, the grunt of consciousness always lit up Eren's face as he watched the elder man slowly open his eyes and sigh tiredly. Waking up to the sparkling green eyes was always a pleasure for Levi and Eren's bright smile was something that made Levi beam with joy inside. So much did he just want to smile, just to show that boy how much he loved him. 

Mornings usually commenced with a cup of coffee and toast; black, no sugar and plain for Levi; milk, three sugars and plenty of butter for Eren. It was never quiet in the mornings due to Eren's loud, out of key singing along to the radio. Levi never complained, watching the brunet fidget in his seat attempting to dance to the beat out of time. Levi's gentle eyes wandered over every inch of Eren's face, watching the tanned skin of his cheeks flex as his mouth sang along to the words, finding a million new things he loved about him. 

When Levi left for work, he was parted with a passionate kiss and a touch of foreheads before Eren was left alone in the house, to work on his studies and leave enough time for him to part for his own part time job. Constant calls and texts were exchanged throughout the day and little smiles were engraved onto each other their faces as they read the others messages, and thought about what would happen in the evening when they were both home again. When they had the off chance, the pair would meet for lunch together, exchanging daily stories and work gossip; Levi was always the one to listen to Eren rather than tell his own stories, it gave him more time to stare at the boy as he spoke. That smile. That bright, toothy smile that always lit up Levi's day even on the most darkest of times. When they were forced to part once again, they always gave each other the gentlest of kisses, even if there was other watching; neither of them had a care in the world for who was looking at them. 

In the evenings, Levi was the latest to return and Eren's tight welcome home hug would squeeze out whatever life Levi had left in him. After a fulfilling meal, curtsey of Eren's cooking, the two would sit on the couch in the living room and watch an action film or if they were feeling up to it, a soppy romance film, which Eren would ball at by the end of the film and sometimes even make Levi clear his throat to make his cries seem like they couldn't be heard. They always seemed to find themselves in each others arms and sprawled across the couch that could barely fit three people on it; Eren's arms wrapped round Levi's neck and shoulders and Levi's legs wrapped round on of Eren's. 

At night, the two would curl up together in bed, after a lengthy soak in the bath, which always pleased Levi's cleaning habits as they washed off the days lingering smell. Most nights Eren found himself getting to sleep last as he liked to watch Levi drift off slowly, trying to fight off sleep so that he could watch the brunet sleep first. But the dark haired man always succumbed to sleep first and left the younger boy to watch as his body rose and fell in the gentlest of ways. Other nights when, either had had the worst of days, it was a cuddle for comfort; rocking back and forth like a baby's cradle was the best form of antidote to a bad day for both of them. Then there was the nights when the smallest of caresses would turn into passionate nights of love making; Eren's arms embracing Levi in comfort from pain as they joined bodies in an intimate dance of affection. 

But somehow, all of that time seemed to disappear in an instant; in a flash, one day of March, on a special day that was turned to darkness and pain. 

Eren had noticed Levi hadn't returned home like usual, it wasn't like him to be so late, and it'd sparked a nervousness inside him. He'd already left twenty messages asking where he was; called him just as many times and left voicemails wondering where he was. But there was never any reply. Waiting curiosity rose in Eren's stomach as he sat on the couch and started to panic, rocking back and forth, imagining Levi was there holding him tightly. His head rose; shot up even. His cell was ringin on the table behind him and he couldn't get there any more quick enough to answer it. An unknown number was displayed on the screen, which shot the flutter of hope in Eren's chest. Answering reluctantly he spoke softly down the speaker and listened carefully as a woman, a doctor, Hanji was her name?; Spoke down the phone back to him. Eren couldn't quite comprehend what the call was about. Car crash, serious injury, just letting you know? What? Why? Why would she need to tell him everything? Then the flutter of hope in his chest was crushed completely; shattered into a million tiny pieces as she spoke a name to him. And not just any name; not a friends or a family member. His name. The one he shared a home with, the one he whispered sweet nothings to and exchanged sappy texts and soft kisses with, the one he held dear to his heart. Levi's name. Eren was frozen with shock, he felt ill as he felt himself turn stone cold and become pale. His whole body seized up and he couldn't speak, only listen to what the doctor had to say. Time seemed to have stopped itself. He didn't seem whole anymore, didn't seem alive. 

Then there was a clatter and jingle and a slam. Hanji's voice was left to drift through the receiver, calling out Eren's name as the cell was left lying on the floor and unattended. Eren was long gone, driving as quick as he could in his car, to get to the hospital, to get to him. Maybe he was okay? Maybe he was fine and it was all a rouse. He'd walk in the hospital reception and Levi would be waiting for Eren to sweep him off his feet and take him home, the soft smile on his face and gentle eyes looking deep into Eren's own. But that was true. There was no soft smile or gentle eyes waiting for him. Only disturbed peacefulness and wires and tubes and beeping and more wires and fluids and doctors and pain and pain and pain and pain and--

Eren fell to the floor, to his knees as he stared at the face on the bed, covered in bruising and cuts and scratches. An IV line ran from Levi's arm to a IV stand and a heart monitor showed his stats fluctuating from healthy to borderline critical. Eren couldn't keep himself from crying as the once beautiful face was now battered and left scarred. 

They say it was a car crash. Levi's car had pulled from a turning and collided with an oncoming, speeding car. Levi's flipped, turned on it's roof, the other car was that fast. The other guy was lucky and escaped with a broken leg and a few fractured ribs. Levi, not so fortunate. The doctors suspected that he'd hit his head on the wheel and became unconscious upon impact. He'd also come away with a couple fractured ribs. Luckily, there was no suspected damage to the brain, however he was placed under intensive care in order to detect any changes over the next few day to when he woke. 

That was the most painful part. The waiting. Day after day after day, Eren spent his time next to Levi's bedside, holding his hand, caressing his cheek, watching the slow rise and fall of his stomach. A week and a half passed before finally Levi awoke from his slumber, which had startled Eren from his own sleep as Levi's hand jerked back from his. Eren's face lit up to see the life back in Levi's eyes, the colour back in his cheeks. 

"Levi." Eren spoke softly and smiled at his lover, at his partner, at his husband. But the smile was met with a look of confusion as Levi stared blankly at him with narrowed eyes. The brunets smiled faded quickly as he leaned forward for Levi's hand. But he'd jerked it away, a frown now sketched on his brows. 

"Who, are you?" Levi's words struck Eren's heart like cold ice, freezing his body instantly in a sheet of shock. Who was he? He was Eren. Eren Jaeger. The man he loved didn't know who he was? 

"Levi, it's me. Eren." The hopeful eyes stared at the blank ones desperately, searching the furious expression for answers. 

"I don't know you. And I don't know how you know me. But please leave me alone." Levi blinked once and turned away from Eren, who was now on the verge of tears. Don't know? How could he... Not know who he was? Eren couldn't move. He felt sick. It was the phone call all over again. There was no words to describe how ill he felt. 

Levi didn't look at the stranger next to him, but he could feel the stare of the green eyes, youthful and round. He didn't know what he was doing in his room and he didn't know why he knew his name. It was a blur. He couldn't even remember how he'd got in hospital in the first place. But he knew his name, he knew his job, he knew his life. Or at least what he thought was his life. But he didn't know this Eren character. He'd never even seen him before in his life. So how did he even know his name? Something didn't add up in Levi's head. 

Eren's own head was in the clouds as he watched Levi stare at the other side of the room. There was no need for him to be there any longer. He could just leave. Go back to the house he use to call a home. It was just a house now. There was no warmth as he stepped over the threshold. No good feeling, no happiness. Just emptiness. Just cold. 

A month passed since the incident. Eren hadn't quite gotten into his routine. His sleeping pattern was off. His work schedule had gone to shit and his weight had dropped. Constant calls from the hospital were ignored. He didn't want to hear about how his lover had forgotten who he was. He didn't want to find out about how he was never going to remember who he was, that he was his and his alone. That was what Eren had thought. Levi was his. His property. And his property alone. No one else's. His eyes glanced warily from the kitchen table to the calendar on the wall. May 7. Wedding anniversary. His and Levi's. Eren stared blankly up at the date and felt a drift of breath fall from his lips. Levi was his. He stood from his seat and grabbed his keys. And then stopped and glanced at the draw in the hall. And stared. Stared for a while before his hand reached and grabbed the cloth which covered an item residing in the draw, stuffing it in his coat pocket and rushing out the door. 

It was a slow drive to the hospital, where Levi was still kept. The doctors had told Eren before he stopped caring they were going to keep him in for extra monitoring. Not that he really needed. But Eren was greeted with a mixture of smiles and surprise as he walked through the sliding doors, through the reception. He was recognized by Hanji, who was Levi's doctor and she called out to him. But he ignored her. He ignored all of them. He was set on his destination, nearing his goal, he had in his mind, he would make Levi his and only his.

Levi's head jolted up from his chair as the door to his hospital room closed. A figure stood in front of it, their face covered by a long brunet bangs, a dark aura about their person. Levi stared in confusion for a second. Then he raised a brow. Wait, he was... 

"Eren?" Eren's heart skipped a beat. Did Levi just call his name? Just remember him? Did he have his memory back? All this time? He began looking up with hopeful eyes and stared at Levi as the elder man looked back at him. "You're that Eren kid right? The one who was here when I woke up?" His heart shattered. He didn't... Remember. Frustration grew in his chest, and it felt tight as he glared up at Levi. There was no way he would remember. Eren knew that. His hand reached back to the door and turned the lock. Levi raised a brow at him and slowly lowered his head as Eren glared at him from where he stood. From his pocket he took the item he'd taken from the draw, it still covered in the cloth as he removed his coat and dropped it to the floor. Eren noticed the neatly wrapped bandages round Levi's head and his lip quivered into a gentle smile as he dropped the cloth from the item. 

Levi's eyes widened. He rose slowly from his seat and grabbed for the bed as he became weak in the knees. Where did the guy get a gun from?! Why did he even own a gun? What was he doing here with it? Eren's smiling face looked at Levi with affection as he stepped closer to the scrambling man, lifting the gun slowly in his hand. The cloth in hand, Eren became close to Levi, before the elder took to the window and before he could call for help, Eren's hand along with the rag had covered his mouth. His wide eyes filled with fright as he tried reaching for the window's handle, but his breath became short and his eyes started getting heavy. The muffled calls became less frequent and suddenly Levi's whole body went limp. Eren's smile was still plastered on his face as he held Levi's body close to his. They dropped slowly to the floor, Levi's body cuddled close to Eren's as the boys held his head, the rag dropped to the floor. The brunet was met once again with long eyelashes and a peaceful face as he caressed Levi's cheek; something he used to do so many times before. Eren's head leaned against Levi's, his left hand atop the dark haired mans hair and the right, holding the gun tightly. Eren's body quivered. He was so happy. So thrilled. The smile on his face grew wider as the barrel of the gun was placed against the side of Levi's head. This was it. This was his happily ever after. He had his lover in his arms. A happy memory in his head. A perfect goal on mind. Closing his eyes a last time, Eren laughed softly, and pressed on the trigger of the gun. 

You're all mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Go here to see the image: http://animerenders98.deviantart.com/art/Ereri-Render-451099611


End file.
